Face Down
by lazyblackbird
Summary: Hermione loves Draco, and Draco loves Hermione. Until Draco changes for the worse. Sorry really bad summary, good story though. OneshotSongfic Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus R


_**Face Down**_

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, nor do I own this song.

(BTW this is in Hermione's View, ENJOY!)

----------------------------------------------------------

"**Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

_**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my head  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down**_

5 years have passed since I graduated from Hogwarts. And 2 years I've been dating my worst enemy ever, Draco Malfoy.

_**Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**_

At first it was hard to believe that I was attracted to him, because of all of the name calling and such during school. But that had changed one night. One night where we told each other our true feelings. One night when we made love. It was a romantic night with candles, and roses. Everything was perfect, just perfect. Nothing could go wrong, and nothing did. We were in love. Now two years later, we are still together. But we both changed……for the worst.

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
**_

I became cold, and distant, with no emotions. Just like you. I listened and believed you in EVERYTHING you said. I stopped talking with Ron and Harry, and lost touch with Ginny. They owled me every week, until you got mad, and irritated. So, you told me to tell them to get out of my business, and to leave us alone, and never to talk to us again, no matter what. Then that was the end of the Golden Trio, and our friendships.

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down  
**_

I rarely got out because of your jealousy. You went so far as to kill someone I was talking to about a book. A BOOK!! I tried to tell you that, that was all we were talking about, and you didn't believe me. So you hit me, saying I cheated on you, and such. And ever since then and every night after that you beat and raped me. Without looking back, to see what you have created.

_**I see the way you go and say you're alright again  
Say you're alright again  
Need my lecture**_

You sick bastard!! I told you those exact words, and all you did was laugh and said this is what I get for being with a Malfoy. You didn't say anything more or less. I then realized you had been drunk all those nights you beat me. I tried to leave but you say you didn't mean it, and that you would stop so we can be the loving couple that we once were. But you never did. When I did try to leave, you said you would find me, and wish that I was never born.

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
**_

Ever since that night, during the day I would go out and see people and talk to them, without you ever noticing. Then I met Ben Sterling. He was so nice, and he actually knows what I am going through. It happened to him when he was younger, by his father just like you. But he isn't an abusive person.****

Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"  
She says "I've finally had enough"  
Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"  
She says "I've finally had enough"

Day after day I hope this is all a dream, yet every day it isn't. And everyday I get abused, without a second glance from you. After you hit me you always say "Hermione I'm so sorry! I just lost my temper! Please forgive me" And every day I do, and then the same thing happens again, and again; night after night. When will it ever stop?? But, we both know the answer to that now don't we??

**_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
_**

Ben has been there for me, to lead me through reality and to overcome the abuse. Sort of like the light at the end of the tunnel. It's been a month now, and he is still trying to get me to leave you. Only thing is though, I still love you. But I've had enough of this abuse. I just want to start over without the abuse, and rape. I want to travel the world, both the Wizard and Muggle. So, tonight I'm leaving you for good. I left you a note. It says:

_Dearest Draco,_

_Do you feel like a man when you push me around?  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.  
As your lies crumble down, a new life I have found._

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

I lay the note on the kitchen counter hoping you will get it. Without a second look I walk out of the house we share together. Hoping for a better life.

_**Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"  
She says "I've finally had enough"**_

----------------------------------------------------------

A.N./ What do you think of it?? I really don't like it, but I decided to give it a shot, on fanfiction. I'm still pretty new at this so please R&R. Don't really appreciate flames, but will accept them painfully. Thanks –lazyblackbird-


End file.
